Fix you
by Autyas
Summary: The Spirits of the four seasons have been appointed to try to stop Once-ler from destroying all the trees.
1. Prolodge

She waited silently, watching the figure stand on the threshold. She wasn't in the slightest disgruntled at its features, simply amused. His orange fur seemed quite dishevelled and so did his moustache. He's eyes were downcast and he was rubbing his arm.

'So, you request our help?' The girl sympathetically asked, her fingers running down the folds of her skirts and looking down at him with kind green eyes.

'I am afraid so. I thought I could handle this…but.'

'No one blames you Lorax,' Rapunzel said, rising from her armchair and stepping towards the Lorax. She kneeled down in front of the small creature and fondly placed her hand on his shoulder.

'And yes of course we will help.'

The Lorax looked up and a tiny smile worked onto his face.

'He's not a bad kid. It's just…I guess money has taken over his life.'

Rapunzel nodded in understanding.

'I'll just go tell the others,' she said, straightening up and flashing the Lorax a wide beam.

'Thank you, Spirit of Spring.' The Lorax said, bowing. Rapunzel bowed aswell, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulder. The Lorax slipped out of the large room, his little feet treading quickly as he stared to enter the gardens. He stroked his moustache worryingly. Despite having the Spirits help, his anxiety wouldn't ease. He pondered over Once-ler's reaction once he saw the Spirits of the Seasons…well it was up to their hands now. Not his.

Mother Nature had decided that the Lorax was given a too hard of a job to complete, so he was asked to appoint someone who could convince Once-ler to stop destroying the trees. Straight away he thought of the Spirits.

'Let's hope they know what they are doing.' The Lorax sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Thank you the reviews and follows it means a lot C:

Sorry for the short chapter but I think people might like short ones (I hope)

Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter one; Merida.

'Ye what?!' Merida demanded as her hands fell slack by her side. Rapunzel had located the red-head in a nearby forest, putting her finishing touches on a thorn bush. Merida was the Spirit of Summer and summer had just sprung. Which meant Merida was haste.

Rapunzel's shoulders hitched up and she awkwardly tapped her two index fingers together. Not matter what situation Rapunzel was put into with Merida, she was always nervous to ask things.

'I agreed that we would help the Lorax,' Rapunzel repeated.

'_We?' _

_'_Yes. We. You, Jack, Hiccup and me,' she said, with a anxious smile.

'The Lorax said that Mother Nature will do our duties for the meantime while we are gone.' Rapunzel added. Merida cast a glance at the blonde and set her jaw.

'So ye saying ah don't have ta finish making summer this year?' She quizzed, crossing her arms. Rapunzel shrugged with a faint laugh.

'Well yeah. I mean wouldn't you like to have a break?'

'Ah haven't since two hundred years ago.' Merida said thoughtfully.

'So would you?' Rapunzel asked optimistically, a glint sparkling in her eye. Merida's eyes locked onto Rapunzel's and slowly slumped.

'Okay. You did promise ta little fellow anyway.' Merida gave in, flashing a tiny smile. Rapunzel let out a joyous yelp and embraced Merida.

'Och.' Merida said and started to chuckle at the girls affection. Rapunzel detached with a look of utter most relief painted across her face.

'Thank you! That means we're ready to go!' She said, trying to calm her excitement.

'Already…'

'Um yes, I've already told the others and they are meeting us at my home.'

'Ah haven't packed-'

Rapunzel whipped off the leather backpack from her back and held it in front of Merida.

'It's got everything you'll need.' She reassured lightly. Merida's eyelids drooped.

'Of course ye packed for me.'

'So can we go?' Rapunzel asked. Merida cast a glance at her unfinished work. There were still dead leaves hanging from the branches of the trees and bushes. Her mouth disappeared into her big cheeks as she thought.

_Ah really should jus' finish these woods._

Deciding to go through with it, she raised both arms vertical to the sky. Suddenly she threw them left. The large gust of wind billowed through the woods in the direction Merida's arms. Its fierceness made loose leaves from trees detach and it carried it to the East.

Merida lowered her arms once satisfied of her clean-up. She glanced over at Rapunzel and tried to smite a laugh. Rapunzel's hair was cast all over the forest floor, leaves prodding out of it.

'Thank you. So very much.' Rapunzel said, casting a horrid look over for shoulder to see the mess. Merida gave her a toothed grin.

'Meh bad. Let's go now.' Merida said shrugging on the leather backpack, which was surprisingly heavy.

'Em, how long are we stayin' for Pun?' Merida asked, trailing behind Rapunzel as she started to gather for hair.

'About…about-well it depends how long it take to convince this Once-ler to stop destroying those trees.'

'Ah thought it was just weeken' thing.' Merida said, watching as Rapunzel scooped her golden locks out of a bush.

'We'll see,' Rapunzel replied.

'Mer, could you get out the Snow globe from your pack please?' Rapunzel asked. Merida eyed Rapunzel in confusion but reached into her pack and pawed around at its contents until her fingers grasped a smooth surface. She tugged it out of the bag and examined it in front of her clear blue eyes. It was indeed a snow globe; one that was familiar to Merida.

'This is North's.' Merida observed, twisting the snow globe in her palm.

'Uh huh, and we're using it,' Rapunzel said and gently pried it from Merida's hand. Rapunzel turned, and threw the snow globe at the air. At once a blue portal materialized. Rapunzel quickly took Merida's hand and rushed over to the portal.

'Why ye in a hurry?'

'I told Jack and Hiccup you would meet them now.' Rapunzel said and stepped into the swirling azure portal.


End file.
